Redemption's Second Chance
by JessicaRenee026
Summary: Takes place after Season Finale. Spike gets what Angel's worked for, but it's not over for Angel. The powers give him a task. And if he succeeds, humanity is his. The only problem, the task is a 16 year old girl, who just happens to be a hopefully reforma
1. 1

Title: Second Chance At Redemption

Author: Hadlee May

Summary: Takes place after Season Finale. Spike gets what Angel's worked for, but it's not over for Angel. The powers give him a task. And if he succeeds, humanity is his. The only problem, the task is a 16 year old girl, who just happens to be a hopefully reformable demon named Lilith.

Disclaimer: Angel's not mine. I wish he was, but he's not. The only one I own is Lilith. If someone from another WB show makes a guest appearance, I'll let u know, so no one sues me for steeling a cute cast member.

AN: This idea came to me while reading Gilmore Girl fiction. Originally, it had been a cross over, bringing Jess, who is a rebellious nineteen year old guy join the good fight, giving him a purpose. Maybe later. LOL. Then I thought I might have enough to deal with having Connor in the story. So, yeah. Anyways, this is my first posted Angel fiction, and actually, it's the longest I've ever been able to right, so applause for me. The story starts with the end of Not Fade Away, which is the prologue. CH 1 is in this chapter, and it begins with a special meeting with the powers that be. Yeah, so, Enjoy and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please. ; )  
-Hadlee  
  
Prologue  
  
Spike walked in silence, stepping out of the alley way without Angel, who was focused on something else, noticing him. "Boo." He stepped into view. Angel turned to look at his grand childe.

"Anyone else?" He asked the blonde vampire, turning his head slowly towards him. Spike shrugged, "Not so far." He said, then, his eyes on the older vampire, "You feel the heat?" Spike questioned, breathing in the air, the stench of apocalypse in the air, filling his lungs. It was an unnecessary action, but one he occasionally participated in.

Angel was quick to agree. "It's coming." The brooding vampire was sure that every demon and vampire in the city could feel it. The end was near.

"Finally," Spike chuckled, "Got ourselves a decent brawl." The quip was light hearted, and Angel understood. Spike, though not always on good terms with the older vampire, had grown close to him, finally respecting and understanding his motive. His words meant one thing to Angel. They were a team. Both vampires heard Gunn approach and turned towards him.

"Damn!!!" He threw his home made battle-axe over his shoulder, panting heavily, "How did I know the fang boys would pull through." Angel stepped forward, noticing that Gunn's steps grew weaker. He rested up against a wooden cart and smiled, despite his obvious injuries. "You're luck we're on the same side, dogs!" Just like Gunn, always positive. "'cause I was on fire tonight!" His breathing got heavier, and he weakly added, "my game was tight." He stood up, but nearly collapsed. Angel and Spike caught him before he fell, they placed him on the same box he'd been leaning against moments ago. Spike looked at Gunn's wounds.

"You're supposed to wear the red stuff on this inside, Charlie boy." Spike commented. Gunn rolled his eyes at the comment, looking down at his wounds.

"Any word on Wes?" He asked. His question was answered by Illyria, who jumped down, landing perfectly on her feet from a chain link fence behind Angel.

"Wesley's dead." She informed. Angel's face clearly shows his pain, heart break. His friend is dead. Gunn cries softly, and Spike let's his head fall, paying silent respects to the fallen warrior. Illyria continued, her voice confused. "I'm feeling grief for him." There's a loud noise in the back ground and the friends look up at the sky, streaked with lightning, the rain still falling over them. "I can't seem to control it. I wish to do more violence." She stated. Spike smirked.

A crowd of demons grew closer, "Well wishes jut happen to be horses today." He smiled slightly.

Angel finally spoke again, "Among other things." He commented, looking at the crowd. Coming their way is hundreds, possibly thousands of demons, al shapes and sizes. A winged dragon flies overhead. Gunn, despite his pain decides to joke.

"Ok," He smiles, his axe ready, "you take the 30,000 on the left…" He's not serious, and the smile falls from his face. The man knows that his minutes are numbered. But he's come to far to give up.

Illyria looks skeptically at him. "You're fading." She informs him, "You'll last 10 minutes at best." It's true, he knows it. "Then let's make 'em memorable." He stands.  
  
Angel steps forward, taking his place as the leader of the group. Spike, Gunn and Illyria follow. Spike is standing to the right of Angel. The vampire's right hand man. Gunn stands slightly behind him, Illyria close by on his left. The hordes of demons approach closer. The time is getting closer, the apocalypse beginning soon.

"In terms of a plan?" He asks Angel who looks determined.

"We fight." He said, as if it were the only logical thing.

"Bit more specific." Spike pressed for clarification.

Angel steps forward bravely. "Well, personally," Angel looks up with a smirk, "I kind of want to slay the dragon." He speaks as the demons begin to attack. "Let's get to work." He said and swung his sword at the demon closest to him. Illyria, Spike, and Gunn followed, their best all that they could give.  
  
Angel opened his eyes in confusion. He hid his eyes from the bright light that came from every square inch of the room. He knew immediately where he was, and groaned. Just what he needed. The world most likely ended and the oracles felt a sudden need to see him.

"Good morning, Angel." Said a familiar voice. The vampire looked up, startled.

"Cordelia?" He questioned, trying to stand up. His body hurt like nothing he'd experienced. It was almost as though he was human, except he knew better. His heart still remained un beating in his chest and the need for breath was non existent.

"At your service." She said, smiling her beautiful smile. Her hair was longer than the last time he'd seen her; the day the powers had given her to set him back on track. The day that she gave him the visions. He was silent.

"Oracle?" He asked. She shook her head, giving him a tight lipped smile.

"Not really. Not like one of the oracles, I'm your oracle, or for lack of better word, your guide." She said. Angel was confused, Cordelia smiled happily. "Yeah, so I'm sure you're wondering how it all ended." Angel nodded, sitting up, though extremely uncomfortable. "Well, you won, sort of." She winced.

"Sort of?" He questioned.

"The powers stepped in." She informed. He nodded.

"What about everyone else?" He asked, almost hoping she wouldn't answer the question. No news was good news.

"Well, Illyria…she's a brick house, made it with barely a scratch." She started. "Gunn…he didn't make it. He lasted about ten minutes, and he collapsed. His body couldn't handle it."

"And Spike?" He asked.

"Human." Angel figured that was how it was going to be. He'd signed over his shanshu in order to get where he had gotten the group. To start the war that would ultimately destroy one of evil's strongest strong holds. The still ensouled vampire had worked so hard, and given up so much for the prophecy. But, inside, he wasn't bitter. Without the shanshu, it gave him a longer opportunity to help the helpless. It was something he feared he'd do until his dying day. "Don't worry, Angel, the powers aren't giving up on you." She commented, catching his attention.

"No?" Angel had always felt they'd given up on him years ago.

"No. You're getting one more chance to prove your self worthy. If you don't, you'll have to wait a few hundred more years.." She smirked.

"Okay."

"Anyways, the task." She was getting straight to the point. Cordelia the guide waved her hand and an image appeared to the left of her. "This is Lilith. She was born around the time you were born, though she was a demon, born immortal." Cordelia began. "She was raised by her father, one of the more evil demons of his time… it seems she was happy to follow in his footsteps."

"Okay, what, do I have to kill her?" Angel asked.

"The opposite. The powers are going to put her in your hands." Cordelia said matter of factly.

"She's spent a while in hell, and we figure that she's good enough to be put into someone's hands down here. The powers decided that you're good."

"Huh." Angel commented.

"Well," Cordelia sighed then waved her hand again. A girl, medium height appeared, her hands held with cuffs made of the world's strongest metals. They disappeared and she looked up at Angel, then at Cordelia. "Lilith, this is Angel. Behave. He's a good guy." The word good guy brought a scowl to Lilith's space.

Angel looked at Cordelia puzzled, and Cordelia shrugged. "Have fun." And suddenly, both him and Lilith were no longer in the oracle's chamber, but in the alley way where the battle had happened. There, he witnessed Illyria fuss over Spike's humanity. No one noticed them at first.

Illyria was the first to notice.

"Who is she?" She pointed to the girl, dressed in a light blue dress, streaks of white sporadically placed in her hair. Angel sighed, smiling at his two friends before explaining what was going on.  
  
AN2: Stupid me, I wrote another AN, even though it's not good writing etiquette to do so…Anyways…I liked how I did this, and I know how I want it go…and I'm seriously considering adding a Gilmore Girls character in it, at least his name…Maybe he's a vampire…or I don't know. Lilith will like the fact that Jess (who would be the only one I consider putting in this story, because he's bad…) annoys the hell out of Angel. Haha.  
I also plan to sometime, hopefully next chapter, move what's left of the A-Team to Italy. Rome to be exact, that way Buffy will unknowingly get in the way of Angel's redemption…yeah. Fun. I bet Jess would annoy the hell out of Buffy, too. Connor is gonna be in this too. Angel will bring Connor with him. Yeah. Well, if you have any suggestions on how this story should go, then let me know in the review, or by emailing me. I love email.  
I got a new one that I might use for this.  
Alex.Kapranos.is.sexy at gmail dot com


	2. 2

Title: Redemption's Second chance 2 (1.5, really)/?  
  
Disclaimer: In the first chapter...all the stories stuff is in there, so...  
  
AN: Everyone should be happy. I am aggravated, ready to beat my lap top in, but instead, I'm focusing all my energies onto my HOME computer, the stupid PC who I'm sure is only working because it feels bad for me. Who would have known that my good old computer would just stop connecting me to the internet, even though everything was good before. Stupid Spy ware Protector...SCREW AOL!! I'm going wireless. I wonder how much that costs. Feel free to email me with an estimate. Haha. Anyways, It's rough having to sit at one computer and type what's from the other because, stupidly, two years ago I broke the disk drive. So, yeah. This is the second installment of Redemption's Second Chance.  
Originally, I had planned for it to take place a year later, but I got into a whole new mental debate about how I should introduce some of the new slayers, and trainees, maybe a few watchers...Buffy, of course, so that when they come into the story, how they know about Lillith will be there, I hope. So, this is like a companion to Installment one, meaning it's going on as the big battle was going on...  
  
Installment 2:  
  
The ground shook again, throwing Giles against the mahogany bookshelf, his pride and joy, a few books falling to the floor along with the quake. He grasped onto the ledge, riding out the most recent tremor, one of many that had been occurring throughout the day. Despite a few earthquakes, Rome seemed to have been unaffected. Chaos had started, though hours later. The whole city, he knew was alive.  
  
Parts of the city, once beautiful and timeless, had fallen, tall structures turned to dust. To him, it seemed normal. Italy rarely got earthquakes, but a fault line was near by, there was no reason why one couldn't happen.  
  
Buffy, though, swore up and down that the ground was about to open up and swallow her whole. She still had that thing about earthquakes. "Bad luck, Giles, bad luck." She had told him when they had begun early in the morning. Giles had quickly woken and headed towards the study, searching through book after book of prophesies, trying to find one that fit their scenario.  
  
He closed the book, and as soon as the vibrations stopped, he left it on the shelf and headed out of the library, hoping to find one or more of the in training slayers and watchers that had taken up residence in the old stone manor that was built smartly on the outskirts of the city.  
  
The hallways were dark, a few shadows playing on the walls, the only light source a small torch lit for the purpose of getting around. The manor hadn't changed since it's last days of use. There was no television, no phone, and no electricity. There was something magnificent about the place, it being in it's original condition, though if Buffy's could do something about it, she would. The place would most likely be illuminated with light bulbs by the end of the year.  
  
In the main hall, Giles found everything surprisingly empty. A few stakes, weapons, and books adorned the small table.  
  
"Giles!!" He heard a hurried voice. He turned to see Xander, minus the black patch he'd had covering his eye for nearly a year. Giles had gotten used to it. Now seeing him there with one brown eye and one blue one, it was different, though he knew that Xander was more than happy about leaving the pirates patch behind.  
  
"Xander, where has everybody gone?" He asked the guy who collected a few weapons from the table.  
  
"Rumor has it that the earthquakes have caused some disturbances....demons popping up from holes in the ground." He said it with ease and Giles sighed. The head of the watcher's council and trainer grabbed a few weapons.  
  
"Let's get going, maybe Buffy can fill me in when we find her,"  
  
Entering the town in the small European car, Giles was now fully realizing the bad of the situation. People were sitting on the streets, dirtied by the dust falling from the sky. A few buildings were on fire. Giles could compare it to hell and be almost accurate. He saw a few slayers in the distance fighting off vampires who had come out during the frenzied panic to feed.  
  
"Nothing like a bit of fear in the blood." Xander quipped, "Buffy said she was towards Ancient Rome, that's where the bad is going on." Xander said. The old man nodded and sped, as fast as he could, towards their destination.  
  
Luckily, the found Buffy exactly where Xander had said she would be. Giles followed quickly behind his younger friend, observing the scenery. The biggest threat, at the moment were the vampires, but it was nothing the many slayers in training that populated Rome couldn't handle. The main problem he found was the tremors that had started up again. The twosome stumbled as they walked towards where Buffy was fighting off a small troupe of vampires by herself.  
  
One by one the slayer dusted the vampires, sporting smooth kicks and hard punches that landed each vampire shocked and amazed at the skill the, in slayer terms, old vampire slayer still had. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." She muttered to herself, brushing her hands off on her hoodie.  
  
"Buffy." Giles called.  
  
"Giles, it's the end of the world." She stated simply. "If you don't believe me, ask the prophet over there, she keeps mumbling something about a beast out of hell," She pointed to an aged Italian man who huddled, his mouth moving rapidly in his native tongue. Giles looked at Buffy carefully then followed her towards him.  
  
Giles stooped and listened to his message.  
  
"What is he saying, Giles?" Xander asked. The old man held up his hand, then finally:  
  
"It is coming. The one that reeked havoc before...under the protection of....a vampire..." Giles faltered. "It's old Italian, I can't understand all of it." He explained.  
  
"I told you it was the apocalypse." Buffy groaned, rolling her eyes.  
  
End Installment 2.  
  
AN2: I don't think this chapter is very good, it's hard to do battle scenes, and with the first one, it was scripted, for the most part. I think I just wanted to point out that these are going to be characters that will be mentioned A LOT in this story. Buffy because, well Angel. Xander, because he hates Angel, Giles because he's smart, and other slayers and and watchers....ooh, I get to make up some names, fun. Please review and tell me where I should go. Oh, and btw, the one the old Italian prophet was talking about...it's Lillith.. I mentioned that I wanted Buffy's crew to be after her, and now u know. It's all a misunderstanding. If the stupid prophet would have spoken English...well, I'll shut up now. Enjoy and please review!!!  
  
-Hadlee May 


End file.
